


Tranquil Trap

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2
Genre: Other, Rite of Tranquility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the ending of DA2, Warden Demetrios is taken by templars and charged a conspirator. Nearby, Anders is captured as well despite Hawke and Fenris's best efforts. Their friends fear something horrible is about to happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Information about Eliezer Hawke and Warden-Commander Demetrios can be found here: http://ddragontales.tumblr.com/characters
> 
> This chapter is short, cause i dont know if i should combine anders and demetrios' chapters or keep them seperate. What do u think?

_“What?!’_

“Wha-- No! I won’t allow this! Demetri is a loyal member of my court, and--” Alistar tried to put himself in front of the shocked Warden-Commander but the templars had already grabbed and handcuffed him. Another templar took his weapons while the Captain watched.

“The Crown has no authority over the Chantry, I’m afraid. The mage--”  
“Warden-Commander!” Oghren snapped.  
“Will be brought in and given a trial, and should he be found guilty the Chantry will determine what to do with him”  
The Templars were already pushing Demetrios into the carriage.

“This is ridiculous! Demetrios is the Hero of Ferelden!” Zevran tried to follow by the templars blocked his way.  
“That title won’t protect him from the law.” The Captain responded cooly.  
“It’ll be alright guys! They’ve got nothing on me, I’ll be back before you know it.”  
“You don’t have to stand for this!” Nathaniel insisted. He was already gripping his bow but Demetri shook his head.  
“fighting will make things worse. I’ll be alright, don’t worry.” The Warden-Commander was then shoved roughly into the carriage, joined by the captain and another templar guard, and then the door locked firmly. 

“This is all wrong.” Nathaniel frowned.  
“Conspiracy to murder? Demetri would never.” Zevran watched the carriage leave.  
“I don’t like this at all…” Alistar shook his head.


End file.
